


Calming the Bees

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Will Graham Has a Nice Day, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off the cuff ficlet done in response to this kinkmeme request</p><p>What Will Graham wants is a service top.</p><p>http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Service_top</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming the Bees

Will looked through the peephole. Oh, he's hot! thought Will. He opened the door to see the tall blond man who towered over him by almost half a foot. "Wow," said Will. "I mean . . ."

The blond man smiled at him. "My name is Thor and you are . . ."

"I'm Will Graham."

"I just wanted to make sure that I was at the right house."

"You are. Come in," said Will. He hated that his social awkwardness tended to intensify around extremely handsome men.

After he and Thor sat down at the dinner table, Will said, "I need to get a few things off my chest before we begin."

"I can't negotiate fees," said Thor. "My agent is very firm on . . ."

"No, it's not about the money. I just want to make sure that you understand what I need. I don't need a dom. What I need is a service top."

"So basically, I do what you say but I still tie you up and spank you."

"Yes. You have to understand that I've had doms who paid no attention to what I needed or wanted, and . . . It was very bad for me. I ended up in the hospital. They very nearly ruined my life by betraying my trust and retaliating when I refused to be dominated to their liking. I need someone who has my best interests at heart and listens . . . Beverly recommended you."

The man smiled. "Do not worry, I will not harm you. It would be dishonorable to take advantage of someone who puts their trust in me."

Will smiled.

"Is there anything you don't like? I also need to know your safe word."

"I don't like blood or being cut," Will said.

"I don't do either."

"No gags. And I prefer you just stick to using rope or your hands for the most part. Handcuffs are OK but I have to be able to release them in an emergency. I like toys but I need to see them before they're used on me."

"What are you trying to get out of this experience?"

"My mind buzzes around like a beehive with all these thoughts dancing, flying and going here and there while even more of them keep hatching. Calming them down for a little while would be nice."

"I see."

"I think I'll just stick with red for stop, yellow for slow and green for go. It's just a lot easier for me."

"Is there anything that triggers a bad reaction I should know about?"

"I don't want to be cursed at or told how weak I am or how much better you are than me. I don't like things being done to me that really hurt but being told that it's good for me or that I'll get to like it. I need my limits respected."

"Then I won't. What would you like me to wear?" Thor wondered what kind of people Will had come into contact with. They either had no idea what they were doing or were inserting blatant cruelty where it did not belong.

"I . . . I like leather."

"You're blushing. It's rather cute."

Will ducked his head, dying of embarrassment.

"I'll go change and you get into what makes you comfortable."

***  
Will was sitting naked on the bed when Thor came walking in wearing black leather chaps with matching boots and a buckling body harness, which formed a large leather X with a circular ring in the middle of his chest.

"What do you want done?"

"How about some spanking?"

"Done."

Thor sat down on the bed. Will lay on his stomach across his lap. Thor smiled and smacked him on the ass several times before massaging each cheek before smacking his ass again. After both butt cheeks were red, Thor slowly turned Will over. "How was that?"

"It was good," said Will, very obviously feeling the rush of endorphins. 

"I'm going to tie you up now."

"Please do so."

Thor quickly tied him so his arms were securely tied to his sides and his wrists were bound together in front of him. Then his ankles were tied together.

"Lie back," said Thor. "Relax. You can't do anything so you don't have to do anything. Still your mind, just concentrate on being still."

Will felt the buzzing in his mind finally calm down to a low hum. He let his breathing become regular and he felt confidence in the warmth of Thor's hand on his forehead. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I partly did it for the eye candy but also because I wanted to do something with a strong trust basis and negotiation aspect. Also, I am not saying all doms are like what Will has encountered, just that Will has had a string of very bad luck. 
> 
> I also wanted to show a Will who was more in control of the situation even if he does enjoy submissive acts. I liked the Will Graham who knows who he is and what he needs. I wanted to give him some of his power back and give him peace of mind. 
> 
> Thor from the movies just struck me as someone who genuinely wants to do right by people even if he has hotheaded and thoughtless moments. I also think that Thor has something in common in Will in that he also has someone manipulative in his life he trusted.


End file.
